Simon Wicard
Simon Wicard is a member of Dorgengoa's crew and good friends with Steve. He runs one of the positions in the control room when on duty and is often out on foot missions with Steve when the ship has landed somewhere. He and Steve were assigned to the original mission to find Desert Claw on Rosa and when they found Jaster with Desert Claw's legendary sword Desert Seeker they were convinced that they had the right person. Despite that misjudgment, however, he is a hardworking and confident member of the crew, despite the fact that he wears a mask and dares not show his face... ---- About Simon Personality Simon is an easygoing and happy-go-lucky sort, not one to be the bearer of bad news. He and Steve are solid friends and head out on missions together frequently (despite the fact that, other than Zegram and Kisala, Dorgengoa really doesn't have anybody else to run planetside errands for him at story's start). He is known for having a confident and cheerful (though thick) Scottish accent as well. Appearance Simon is a short, stout man whose body is mostly covered in a large spacesuit. Though he can change his outfit, three things remain contant about him: the nozzle and bazooka that he carries as well as the mask that he wears over his face. Weapons Simon primarily attacks using the Nozzle that he carries, enabling him to fire anything from napalm to balls of plasma. He also carries a Bazooka on his back that allows him to fire missiles across the screen at enemies. As with all secondary weapons, the Bazooka carries limited ammunition. Simon is perhaps the only player character that carries weapons that allow him to keep his distance from an enemy no matter what weapon he's using. *SPOILER ALERT!* The reason that Simon is always wearing that mask of his has to do with an event that took place several years prior to the events of the story. He once lived on planet Zerard with a wife and their daughter, back when people knew him as "Sho". However, an explosion at the plant he worked at scarred his face horribly. He could not bear for his family to see what he looked like, fearing that they would be repulsed by him and would only stay with him out of pity for his condition. He took his clothes and a mask from the hospital he had been admitted to and left before anyone could notice that he was gone. Signing on with the crew of the Dorgenark, he then proceded to travel the galaxy with the crew. It wasn't until the party reached Zerard sometime later to renew the Dorgenark's Travel Visa that the party happened upon a woman and her daughter in the town square. Introducing herself as Miyoko and her daughter as Chie, she inquired as to the whereabouts of her husband, Sho. When Simon heard this name, he turned away, hurriedly saying that he had not seen him. As the party continues to travel the galaxy, they encounter Miyoko and Chie again in several places, seeing them for the last time - of all places - wandering in the Kuje Desert before Chie suggests going back home as that's where Sho would most likely return if he had gone away. It is when Simon pursues his Drigellum that he sees the two of them back at their home, waiting for him. No longer being able to watch them struggle, he swears that as soon as the task at hand is over, he will return home. His oath garners him the Drigellum of Compassion. After the story's events have concluded, he does indeed return home to Miyoko and Chie, who greet him with open arms. Revelations Amplification Raging Dragon Missile Squall Gelanamin X Wall of Smoke Trivia *Simon most likely has a Scottish accent as a reference to Scotty from the original Star Trek series. This should especially be noted as, in the picture that Miyoko shows the party when they first meet her, Simon looks Asian! *Simon's alternative outfits Traditional Worksuit and Sho's Clothes are found in the Gladius Towers and the Ghost Ship, respectively. What the heck his clothes are doing in such remote places is anyone's guess. *Simon looks very familiar to the Jedi Master Empatojayos Brand from the Star Wars Universe. Characterization *English Version: Greg Ellis *Japanese Version: Masaya Onosaka Category:Characters